Fiona's Writes Her Own Fanfiction
by ha3blondechick
Summary: Fiona has a Journal that no one, not even Cake or Beemo could see it, so what was written inside? Well, Adventure time Characters DO ship them selves ;) Marshal Lee X Fiona the Human (The first few chapters are very lighthearted and kinda more humor than not, but they will get much more hurt/comfort once Ashley is involved. I promise)
1. Chapter 1

Fiona had a journal she hid under her bed. The contents so secret not even cake was allowed to see. EVER. The cover was a dark blue Two large F's were in an old font, but in black marker Fiona went back over the original text:

FI FI: KEEP OUT OR GLOB HELP YOU

Every night before she went to sleep, she hid in the attic with nothing but a blanket and a flashlight and wrote in that diary. Cake and Beemo knew, but they never disturbed her or asked what she wrote. They knew better than to risk their lives for that.

One night, Fiona went into the attic as she always does and she began to write.

Oh the tales she wrote would make any decent person blush and BEG glob for forgiveness. This was Fiona- The brave adventurous. She was not shy. Fiona was not afraid of anything,

except for someone finding her Journal...

Fiona was nestled into the corner of the attic. She was nice and snug with a soft blue blanket around her. Her bunny hat was popping slightly off of her thick blonde hair. The ears fell into her face as she looked down, nose in her book pen racing. The straps that held her hat onto her head dangled and swayed with her body as she wrote furiously.

The smile that crept onto her face showed so much happiness, and something else...

But it was enough to strike fear in the heart of any creature that happened upon this adventurous girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I know we all hate author notes so skip me if you will: but I would like to thank any one who has followed or faved this piece. Every review is read and loved. If anyone has a request for what Fionna and her Vampire will do next feel free to ask. If it doesn't fit into this fic I will write it into another. Thank you very much 3 you my sweethearts! and with that let chapter 2 begin!

Marshal Lee was a demon and a vampire, and so much more. He was the King of all Vampires, the King of the Night-o-sphere. He had a habit of visiting his old home, where Fiona, her sister Cake, and Bmo now reside.

He was immortal and had a rather lonely existence. His last girlfriend, Ashley, was not good to him. He tried to stay away from his family, and so those three were all he had.

It was almost midnight, when Marshal had nothing to do, so he left to go scare Fionna and Cake.

Once he got to his old tree house, he rested on the roof for a minute and took in the scenery. He could see the landscape perfectly in the pitch black night with his demon eyes. The candy people, and all of Ooo were completely asleep.

Marshal snuck in through the closest window to the roof. It lead him into the attic. Marshal Lee could barely fit through the window, it would have been a futile attempt if it were not for his slender build. His eyes were used to the dark, so it took him a moment to adjust to the one bright light shining. Once they did he saw Fionna.

She sat huddled in a blanket, journal in hand, and her pen racing. She was so engrossed with what she was writing that she never noticed the vampire king's presence.

He turned invisible, and snuck behind the blonde to read her works.

What he saw he was not prepared for ...


	3. Chapter 3

What he saw, he was not prepared for...

"she touched his... "

" he loudly ..."

" ... Held her in his arms for hours..."

" I never want you to let me go"

The words on the page so provocative, yet something about them was so meaningful. Every line told if the things she wanted to do with "him", but also how much she loved him.

Marshal had no regrets about reading since he and Fi were so close. She would tell him all about her little crush eventually. Right?

Marshal kept reading, eager to see what the good little girl would write next.


	4. Chapter 4

As his eyes wandered down the erotica. Marshal's face got hot.

" I love him she thought to herself as his fangs pierced her soft neck"

"Woah" thought marshal, "What other vampires did Fi know?"

Maybe she wasn't as lawful good as he had always thought ...

"The adventuress must be chaotic good, that's all."

Marshal lee told himself to justify the contradictions in his head.

The vampire king had caught up to fionna's pen. His eyes began to wander to fionna's. She was so beautiful. She is an adult now, she hadn't changed in the slightest, except in marshal's perception. Before he saw the diary, fionna's was a pure little girl but now she was a strong sexy woman who could totally kick his vampire ass.

She still never noticed the invisible vampire breathing heavily over her shoulder. His breath synchronized with hers.

When the ideas came to her head her hand would do it's best to keep whole body would sway. Blonde hair swished back and fortune rapidly in time to her pen.

She still didn't notice the invisible vampire.

The last words fionna's Pen wrote were:

" fionna's was Gasping for air but managed to speak: " I love you marshal lee, my vampire king"

Author's Notes:

MORE TO COME SOON (3_3)

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY!

I would like to thank my editor (~s8loss of Deviantart) who has braved through all of my stupid mistakes! I love you!

Also a note to all of you who told me I was spelling names wrong:

I am doing the best I can. There are many ways to spell these names! I have gotten PMs telling me to spell each name multiple different ways. I'm sorry but so the only thing I can do is to try and spell them the same way each time.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshal lee was in such shock that he lost focus and became visible again. Fionna's finally noticed the vampire floating above her.

"marshal! I-I don't I ..." she rambled on and on never completing a full phrase.

Marshal understood her pain and embarrassment. He saw fionna's getting ready to make a run for the door before she even formulated an escape plan.

Marshal came at fionna from behind and restrained Fi by gently wrapping his hands around her muscular arms.

"Fionna, please don't run"

Fionna couldn't look at Marshal in the eye. Tears began to drop down her pair cheek.

"marshal I'm sorry. I..."

"don't you dare be sorry Fi"

marshal looked the adventuress in the eye. He had to hold her cheek so she could not look away...

A/N: Please tell me what you think 3 I'm almost done with chapter 6 and should be ready to post it soon 3

To everyone who is following or commented on this story You are all amazing sweethearts thank you so much 3 It means a lot to me 3


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall lee's hand gently gripped Fionna's cheek. His own face so close that she could smell the sweet strawberry on his breath.

Marshall planted a kiss on Fionna's forehead as tears streamed down her face. Marshal never let go of his gentle hold of her face.

"Fionna, I came here, in the middle of the night for a reason"

She looked up at him with her sweet, big, blue eyes.

"I was too scared to tell you in person, so I wanted to give you this"

He began to shake as he reached into his pocket, taking out a crumpled sheet of paper. In shaky handwriting it read,

"Fionna, you are so beautiful. I want to be around you all the time. You're a strong adventuress and I -"

Once Fionna read to this point Marshall Lee took the paper from her hands, pulled the blonde close and said, " I love you Fionna"

Fionna wrapped her arms around the vampire as well, pulled back, and looked Marshall lee in his sexy demon eyes.

She kissed the vampire king. Just a quick little peck on his soft blue lips.

- A/N-

thank you to all who stuck with me through my lack of updating

I will get better about it I promise! More is on its way 3 3


	7. Chapter 7

She gave him just a quick little peck to his soft blue lips.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. Marshall held Fionna and floated the two just above the ground, forcing the blonde to hold on tighter.

Fionna forgot about her diary that lay beneath them on the floor. She fell asleep in the attic; her head resting against Marshals chest.

Marshall lee laughed watching Fionna sleeping, and slightly drooling, on him.

He made sure she was asleep, picked up her diary and began to read.

It was long. The book had to be a few hundred pages, and well over half was full, but Marshal was a fast reader and Fionna a sound sleeper.

He finished most of the book and was shaking.

There was nothing he could do but wait for Fionna to wake up...

-A/N-

Thanks For baring with me my cuites!

If anyone has any requests for future chapters of this fic or a new one entirely feel free to message me here on over on deviant art Where I'm ~ha3blondechick

I would love to do requests they are always open and always free 3 3

Don't be shy sweethearts


	8. Chapter 8

Fionna's eyes began to open when the sunlight streamed into the attic. Marshall lee was safe because it didn't touch his skin.

His face was slightly swollen from crying. Fionna noticed this and woke up with a start-

She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Marshall..."

She called gently. He took a moment to reply.

"Fionna, I can't do this. The man you described there, he is not me."

The blonde looked confused with her half opened eyes and messy bed head still atop her head. It all became clear when she saw her diary open on the ground.

"What do you mean, not you? I don't even mind that you saw what I thought about you,

about us. As long as you can forgive me, I will be ok. Why are you so upset Marshie?"

"That man in there is perfect. Perfect muscles, no temper, he wakes up with perfect hair, and sleeps with out a snore , strong arms and no flaws. He is not awkward, and-"

He held his breath for a moment holding back what could be tears:

"hes not afraid to loose you"

-A/N-

Please leave a review if you liked it - especially if there is something you want me to work on or add to this story 3

Thank you again to anyone who followed, faved, or reviewed this story! I love you lots XD


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna let out a sigh, and giggled.

"But Marshal that IS you! You are my perfect sexy vampire king."

Marshal looked down and blushed. He never was very secure about himself. Even after over 1,000 years, he was still just a teenage boy. A boney build, and very awkward. He had no idea how to act cool around Fionna like the Marshall she wrote about.

He had experience with other girls, but that was different. None of them were as important as Fionna.

"I'm scared. You gave me a lot to live up to and I don't know if I can."

-A/N-

I do apologise for the especially short chapter Please give me a review if you would be so kind ;)

my life is crazy with finals right now so I won't be able to upload another chapter for at least a week

If you have any requests for future chapters as always I would LOVE to hear it (and if it doesn't fit this story I will even write a new fan fic just for you)

( BRING IT ON! I will except any challenge (o*_*o)

Special thanks to people who have reviewed, followed, or faved my story


End file.
